Druide
Der Druide ist eine Charakterklasse für Spieler- und Nichtspielercharaktere der 4. Edition von Dungeons & Dragons. Sie gelten als geheimnisvoll und rätselhaft dem zuträglich dürfte die Tatsache sein, dass die Heimat der Druiden die Wildnis darstellt. Sie sind in der Lage mit einem Wolfsrudel mit zu mit hetzen oder mit Bäumen zu sprechen. Man sieht sie aber auch auf einer Wolke sitzend, damit beschäftigt die Gewitterstürme zu beobachten. Sie betrachten Herausforderungen als Tests, zum einem auf ihre körperliche Fitness und zum anderem darin, wie es um ihre Verbindung mit den wilden Orten der Welt steht. Und obwohl viele Druiden äußerlich Ruhe und Gelassenheit ausstrahlen mögen, wohnt in ihnen doch eine gewiefte Bestie und die Wut der Stürme. Ob sie in der Wildnis geboren oder der Zivilisation entsagten, oder ihren Weg schlichtweg selbst gewählten hatten oder den Ruf ihres Herzens einfach nur nachgegangen sind, teilen sie die Verbindung mit den Urgeistern der Natur. Sie sind weder ihre Diener noch ihre Meister, aber Wind, Bäume und Tiere hören auf ihre Worte, denn sie sehen in den Druiden einen der Ihren. Ruft man nach den Geistern, werden sie seine Feinde behindern oder im Sturme nieder schlagen. Lässt man die Geister von sich besitzt ergreifen, verwandelt man sich in einer ungezügelten und wilden Ur-Bestie. Klassenmerkmale Die Klassenmerkmale erhält man alle bei der Generierung des Charakters. Aspekt der Urkraft Die Aspekte geben zum Einem die Unterart vor, wirken sich zum anderem aber auch auf Kräfte (Kumulativbonus) aus. Darüber hinaus geben sie folgene Vorteile: ;Beschützer der Urkraft :Solange man keine schwere Rüstung trägt, kann man den KO-Modifikator zur Bestimmung der Rüstungsklasse (RK) her nehmen anstatt den GE- oder IN-Modifikator. ;Jäger der Urkraft :Solange man keine schwere Rüstung trägt, erhält man +1 auf die Bewegungsrate. ;Schwarm der Urkraft :Solange man sich in Bestienform befindet und keine schwere Rüstung trägt, verursachen Nah- und Fernkampfattacken weniger. Wenn du Schaden eines Types bekommst, wird der Schaden entsprechend des KO-Mod. weit reduziert. ;Zorn der Urkraft :Solange man keine schwere Rüstung trägt, erhält man +1 auf die Angriffswürfe von Kräften der Druidenklasse und deren Legendären Klassen die Kälte, Feuer, Blitz oder das Donner Schlüsselwort beinhalten. Ausgleich der Natur Man erhält 3 frei verfügbare Kräfte anstatt der üblichen 2 zu Beginn. Allerdings muss während jeder Zeit eines der 3 Kräfte das Bestienform Schlüsselwort beinhalten. Das heisst, dass man den zugang zu nützlichen Angriffen in Bestien und humanoider Form einsetzen kann. Rituale durchführen Man erhält das Talent Rituale durchführen welches dem Druiden erlaubt magische Rituale durchzuführen. Wildnisform Als ein Druide, hat man die Fähigkeit die Energien der Urkraft von Bestien so zu kanalisieren das man sich selbst in eine Bestie verwandeln kann. Man erhält eine Frei verfügbare Kraft, die Wildnisform die es erlaubt die Form einer Bestie anzunehmen, wobei sich viele der Druidenkräfte zusätzlich auswirken können solange man sich in dieser Form befindet. Die Kraft verwandelt den Druiden in eine natürliche Feenbestie, einen vier-beinigen mammalischen Prädator wie zum Beispiel einen Bär, ein Wildschwein, Panther oder sogar in einen Wolf, jedoch behält man in etwa die Form und Größe des humanoiden Bildes bei. Man wählt beim Einsatz der Kraft eine Form die man annehmen möchte, allerdings hat die Form keine statistischen Auswirkungen. Der Aspekt der Urkraft könnte die Form der Bestie jedoch beeinflussen. Die Kraft hat folgende Eigenschaften: *Wildnisform: Als geringe Aktion gespielt verändert sie das Aussehen in eine Bestie und wieder zurück. Wenn man sich von der Bestienform wieder in die humanoide Form verwandelt, kann man sich 1 Feld weit verlagern. Solange man in Bestienform befindet, kann man keine Waffen- oder Werkzeugattacken benutzen die das Schlüsselwort Bestienform nicht vorweisen könnnen, jedoch kann man solche Kräfte weiter aufrecht erhalten. Das gesamte Gepäck wird Teil der Bestienform, man kann aber Dinge fallen lassen die man in den Händen hält, Werkeuge hingegen können weiter getragen werden. Man geniesst alle Vorteile der Gegenstände, ausser denen die durch Schilder verliehen werden. Man kann die Eigenschaften und die Kräfte der Werkzeuge und der magischen Gegenstände die man trägt, ausgenommen der Eigenschaften von Waffen- und Wundersamen Gegenständen, weiter verwenden. Da Gepäck teil der Bestienform ist, kann es weder entfernt werden, noch hat man Zugang zu dem was Teil des Gepäckes war bzw. Bestienform ist. Die Kraft kann nur einmal pro Runde eingesetzt werden. Kräfte Frei verfügbare Kräfte, Unterstützungskräfte, Begegnungskräfte und Tägliche Kräfte. Sie nutzen das große Arsenal der Urkräfte und erhalten hier häufig Kumulativboni durch ihre Unterart. Waffen und Rüstungen Stoffrüstungen, Lederrüstungen und Fellrüstungen. Einfache Nahkampfwaffen und Einfache Fernkampfwaffen sowie Stäbe und das Totem als Werkzeug. Im Kampf teilen sie gut aus, sind stabil und haben einen starken Kontrollelement der sich ihres Aspektes entsprechen mal aggressiver, mal schützender oder gar passiver auswirken kann. Über ihre Werkzeuge bleiben sie flexibel, auch dann wenn sie in Bestienform sind oder über Entfernung Schaden legen möchten. Hybride/Multiklasse Hybride gibt es öfter, bieten sich deshalb an, da sich die Kontrollelemente des Druiden gut kombinieren lassen. Bedenken sollte man es dennoch, da der Druiden dann wiederrum viel an seiner Grundsubstanz verlieren könnte. Multiklassen sind immer hilfreich, je nach Aspekt aber nützlich bis eher unnötig. Quellen *Player's Handbook 2 *Primal Power *Heroes of the Elemental Chaos *Heroes of the Feywild *Underthedark.net Kategorie:Charakterklassen Kategorie:Charakterklassen der Urkraft Kategorie:Regeln Kategorie:Kontrolleur Kategorie:Druiden Kategorie:Player's Handbook 2 Kategorie:Primal Power Kategorie:Heroes of the Elemental Chaos Kategorie:Heroes of the Feywild